The Good Boy
by DirtyImagination
Summary: Starts at the beginning of season 3A. Lydia had Stiles the entire summer and now wants to ono what it would be like to have a Stiles as a boyfriend. I'll follow the show a little bit for the main outline, but for all the details in between this is AU.


_Dear Journal,_

_Its the first day back at school after a long summer spent at the beach with Alison. I'd be lying if I said I was trying to get over the fact that Jackson had made the decision to move to London to get away from everything involving Beacon Hills. When in truth, I spent more than half my summer thinking about what Stiles had said to me before we went to save Jackson. Hearing not only the words he spoke, but also the emotion evident in his voice while half yelling at me. How can one per on who I didn't even know a year ago harbour so much feeling for me? Well this school year I plan to find out. Alison and I just got back from my parents beach house four days ago and I have yet to run into Stiles, however, with school back in today it shouldn't be too hard. _

I pull into the school parking lot with Alison riding shot gun at precisely 8:30am, class started in fifteen minutes so we had to hurry to our lockers and get to class. The boys are already in their seats in homeroom when we get there; Stiles in the last seat in the back and Scott one seat ahead of him. I make my way over to sit next to Stiles despite the fact I loath the back, but I see Alison moving as far away From Scott as possible. I wave her over, but she stays seated in her chosen spot.

Scott smiles as I pass him and I smile back as I take the seat right next to Stiles. "Hey why aren't you sitting with Alison?" Stiles inquires.

"Because I wanted to sit next to you. Is that a crime or are you going to be okay if I choose to sit here? I could move…" I make a motion to stand.

"No. No, its okay. Stay there…free country and all." He smirks at me with a slight blush in his cheek.

Our Homeroom teacher walk into the class just as the bell rings. "Morning students, I'm sure you're all glad to be up bright and early!"

The teacher continues to keep talking, but I ignore him and lean over to whisper to Stiles. "Hey we need to talk at lunch…privately."

"Ummm, okay. Can I ask what about?"

"Its about what you sa-" Just as I was about to give Stiles the heads up on the topic I wanted to discuss our teacher interrupted.

"I'm I not entertaining enough for you two this morning?"

"No Sir. Sorry." I apologized

Through the rest of homeroom we didn't talk. The bell rang and we moved on to our next couple of classes, which couldn't have taken any longer to get though before lunch.

* * *

I found Stiles sitting at a table with Scott near the back corner so I walked towards them.

"Hey Scott can I borrow your friend for the next twenty minutes or so?" I asked politely.

"Of course you can." He smiled brightly at me while Stiles stood up and followed me out of the cafe.

I didn't want to be interrupted so I lead him to my car to have our chat.

"Are you kidnapping me or something Lydia?" He tried to pull off a joke, but I could tell he was nervous.

"No I just want some privacy. No interruptions."

"Oh!?"

We settled into my car and shifted my body so it was angled towards him. "So Stiles, I wanted to ask you something. About the thing you said to me at the end of the summer." He looked at me like he wasn't following where I was getting at so I just continued. "You said that you would be devastated if anything bad happened to me and whatnot." He finally clued in to what I was saying. "Look I understood what you were saying, but what meant more to me was to what depth you felt behind your words." I pause to collect my thoughts. "I guess why I dragged you here today is because I spent the summer wondering what it would be like to be with someone who cared so much about me that they didn't even have to be with me per-se to really care about me. To be cherished so deeply." I look at him and he just look like he's at a loss for words. "Do you see where I'm going with this?" He nods his head, but still says nothing. "Can you say something then please?" I half laugh.

"Yea-" He clears his throat. "Yeah of course. Umm, sorry its just I thought you knew I had a huge crush on you. I guess you just didn't know to what lengths I felt for you." I shake my head no, not speaking because its his turn to talk. "Well then…how would you like to find out tonight at my place? I'll cook dinner and then pick you up at 7pm."

"Sounds perfect." I kiss him on the cheek and his whole face goes red.

* * *

**Depending on if any of you want to see this story continue I may make this a multi-chapter and get some smut thrown in here ;)**


End file.
